


Kingfisher

by locusdesperatus



Series: Kalmia [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eggpreg, Honeymoon, Las Plagas (Resident Evil), M/M, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vomiting, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Leon and Toby finally tie the knot. Things go well, right up until they don't. Old acquaintances resurface, and fairy tale endings are ruined.Featuring one of softiekitten's OCs :)Part of an AU, makes more sense if you've read the previous installments
Relationships: Jack Krauser/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser, Leon S. Kennedy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kalmia [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Kingfisher

"It's bad luck!" Leon teased, leaning up against the door. The frame rattled a bit as weight pushed up against it, but he didn't budge. He heard a fond sigh from the other side.

"C'mon, sugar," Toby complained. "I left my tie on the bench."

Leon rolled his eyes, but backed away from the door. He raised an eyebrow when his soon-to-be husband barely managed to stumble in, looking flustered.

"What bit you?" He asked, coming over to straighten an askew collar.

"Uh- what's her name- Ada?" Toby waved his hand. "She's an interesting character." 

"Did she threaten you?" 

"No, no…" Toby cleared his throat. "Uh, she said 'I bet you look cute between his legs'." 

Leon had to cover his mouth and hide his face to muffle his laughter. He picked up the tie, pushing it into Toby's chest.

"Get out of here before I decide to remind you how true that is." 

The ceremony was short and sweet, led by Barry Burton, who had gotten ordained just for the occasion. Leon had spent so much time worrying and stressing over everything, convinced that he'd be recalled and miss his chance. He'd almost been correct. After getting back from a mission that morning, he'd been exhausted but determined to see his marriage through. He felt queasy and had some lingering cramps in his stomach, probably due to not eating or drinking enough water. The scientists had recommended that he be put in quarantine, but he'd be damned if he was going to miss his own wedding. 

Besides, the moment he got to step into the circle of Toby's arms and relax, he felt better. 

They spent the after party chatting with their friends and telling jokes. Leon felt warmth bundle in his chest, finally feeling like he understood the difference between happiness and joy. He kept curling his fingers into a fist so he could feel the band around his finger. It was only temporary, they'd decided to get matching tattoos instead, but the extra weight was a constant reminder that Toby was his, and he was Toby's. It was nice.

He followed his new husband over to the table, where Claire was fussing with the cake. She handed them a knife, giving them both a generous wink along the way, before stepping back and giving them the stage.

"Thank you all for coming." Toby said. "I know it means a lot to Leon, and it certainly means a lot to me." 

"There's plenty of food and drinks. Please don't leave too many leftovers, I'm trying to watch my figure." Leon chuckled at his own joke. "Truly, this day was made special because all of you came to celebrate with us, and I can't thank you enough." He took Toby's hand, and together, they carved out a slice. Once it was on a plate, he picked up a fork, cutting off a bite and holding it out teasingly. Toby leaned in, taking it between his teeth. Leon couldn't help the dopey smile that ended up on his face, especially when he was fed next. As their friends cheered them on, Toby leaned in to lick the frosting from his husband's lips, making them both blush and giggle. 

The rest of the party was a blur, sweet words and tears, congratulations and hugs, everything to make their hearts defrost a bit. Leon was nearly drunk on all the affection, his cheeks rosy and hot. It could have been from the champagne, but he really wasn't sure how much he'd had by that point, so perhaps he was just regular drunk. He wrapped his arms around Toby's neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as they danced. Distantly aware that everyone was watching, he tried to keep his balance, but in the end, he gave in and let himself be rocked back and forth, safe in the circle of his husband's arms. 

"I love you." He sighed out, leaning his head on one strong, sturdy shoulder.

"I love you too, sugar." Toby told him, accompanying the sweet words with a chaste kiss to whatever part of his head that he could reach. "Does your stomach feel better?"

"Yeah." Leon hummed in amusement, running delicate fingers over his husband's chest. "What can I say, I always feel better when I'm around you." 

Toby spun them in a slow circle, taking them off the dance floor and to a table, where he sat Leon down.

"You're cute." He teased. After stealing a kiss, he got up, not dissuaded by the desperate hands on his arm. "I'm just going to get us some water, sugar, I'll be right back." 

Leon groaned dramatically, but let him go, propping his head up with one arm and letting his eyes glaze over as he watched his friends dance with each other. It didn't take long for Toby to reappear, handing him a bottle of water. He sipped it as he took in all the commotion, head swimming a little from the alcohol.

"Are you alright?" 

"Dizzy." He rubbed his face. "Too much champagne."

As he was nursing the water and willing the uneasiness in his stomach to go away, Sherry bounded up beside them, asking if she could dance with Toby. Leon waved his hand, urging them on. He managed to take another few sips before he had to stumble to the bathroom, collapsing on the cold tile and vomiting into the commode. His stomach roiled, and he felt his anxiety soar, the aches and cramps far too similar to his prior run-ins with Las Plagas. It only got worse when he puked up blood along with what little food he'd managed to eat. 

Grabbing desperately at his stomach, he pressed down and nearly screamed out in pain and shock. Something _moved._

"No… No, no, no, not now… Not now!" He felt tears begin to stream down his face, his hands trembling as he held on to the toilet and tried desperately to pull himself together. He had to find Toby, he had to get help-

"Leon?"

He was so happy to hear his husband's voice that he started crying again, his chest heaving with exertion.

"I'm- I'm here." He choked out.

"Shit- what happened?" Toby asked, kneeling down to pull him close. Leon went gladly, hiding his face as best he could. He tried not to ruin their suit jackets, shivering as he attempted to hold it all in. He opened his mouth a few times, shutting it abruptly soon after. 

"It's okay, Le. You can tell me." 

That broke him.

Toby coddled him as he cried, barely able to get a breath in with how much he was sobbing. He was so stupid- the cramps earlier, the nausea, how it all _got better when Toby was around._

It all made sense. Mostly.

Theoretically, that would mean that Toby still had some remnants of the dominant strain inside him, which-

"Do you-" Leon wiped his face, sitting up and undoing Toby's shirt.

"Woah! Woah, baby! The honeymoon's not for another-"

"Hush." Leon pressed his ear to bare skin, closing his eyes in order to listen. He felt himself tremble with anxiety as he listened to the slow thump of Toby's heart. He was still human, still toting his fragile vascular system. Beneath the _lub dub!_ of his pulse, Leon could pick out the sound of low chittering, a sure sign of the plaga. He shuddered, frowning and taking a moment to double check.

"No." He began to breathe a little quicker, panicking as he realized what happened.

"Leon?" Toby tilted their heads together. "What's wrong, baby?"

"The plaga." Leon touched Toby's zipper scar reverently. "It's back."

"What?" 

"It's making me sick, and I can hear it inside of you, and- and- it gets better when you're here because you have the dominant strain and you always want to help me and-"

"Woah, slow down." Toby grabbed a wad of toilet paper from the dispenser, wiping gently at Leon's face. "Okay, it's making you sick. Are you sure it's not just food poisoning, or the flu, or something like that?"

"I coughed up blood, and I've been queasy since before I got home. They wanted to quarantine me, but I told them to fuck off and then I came home, and we had sex, and-"

"-and you gave it to me?" Toby asked.

"Yeah." Leon shivered. "And now it's rebelling because it doesn't have a... a _master,_ " he spat out bitterly. "But you have the dominant strain, you can fill that void, and that's why- why I feel okay when I'm with you." 

"You're positive that we have it?" 

"I can hear it inside of you. The chittering." He shivered again. "I felt it… felt it move in my stomach."

"Jesus." Toby kissed Leon's forehead. "Okay, we'll be stuck together like glue. The party ends in less than an hour, can you stick it out till then?"

"Yeah." Leon nodded. He staggered to his feet with a little bit of help. Toby helped him wash his face in the sink before they stepped back out into the party. Clinging to his husband, he put on a brave face, smiling at Chris. He was looking at them, obviously concerned. 

"Are you alright?"

"Just had a bit too much to drink." Leon offered, shrugging nonchalantly. "Y'know how I am."

Chris rolled his eyes, but fell for the bait. He turned back to Jill, continuing whatever conversation they'd been engaged in while keeping an eye on him. What an endearing pair of BFF's they made. Leon looped his arm with Toby's to help hide how his hands were shaking.

"Do you want me to hold you again? We can dance for a bit until it's time for goodbyes." Toby whispered. Not trusting his voice, Leon just nodded, stepping onto the dance floor. He sighed in relief when he was able to hold onto his husband again, the closeness of their plagas making the parasites thrum in pleasure.

It was horrifying that he'd managed to find it again, even more upsetting to know that it could be transferred like an STD. Zombie viruses ruined everything, even sex. Especially if you were regularly traumatized by mutilated corpses and horrific monstrosities. It was a wonder that he was able to get hard at all anymore, exhausted by the constant panic that clung to his brain. Something about Toby made him let go of it all, allowed him to be normal for a few hours every day while they ate dinner on the couch and watched _Cake Wars_. It always turned into cuddling, then, if he was lucky, two or three long, slow rounds of lovemaking. Those were the best nights, in his opinion. The ones where all he could do was hold onto Toby's shoulders and moan, his self control long since depleted. The second round, where he was still hot and loose from the first, was always more passionate.Their hips would grind in slow circles, never really separating. Most of the pleasure was taken from mapping out each other's mouths, kissing until they were gasping for air and rutting a little more desperately. 

Shit, he'd been thinking a little too hard. Literally.

"Excited about later?" Toby teased, feeling the boner that gently poked his hip.

"Yeah, kinda." Leon cocked his head, feeling the horniness reappear incredibly suddenly. "Oh…" his hips rocked forward without his permission. "Toby, is that-"

"Shit, I didn't think it would-"

"Not here." Leon whispered. "Calm down."

"Sorry." Toby kissed the side of his head. "You do crazy things to me, what can I say." He behaved, despite his teasing, keeping them calm and relaxed as the music went on. Inevitably, they had to separate when they said goodbyes, but their new knowledge of the plaga meant that they could keep it under control. Leon still felt queasy, separated from his plaga's mate, but he was no longer weak and disoriented.

Claire and Chris gave him Redfield brand bear hugs, scooping him off the floor and spinning him around. That definitely didn't help the nausea, but he laughed it off, thanking them for coming. All of the other friends that had come to join them were just as amicable, hugging him and congratulating him as they made their way out of the venue. 

At last, it was just the newlyweds left cleaning up the last of the cake. Toby snuck an extra bit of frosting, licking it off his finger. He raised an eyebrow when he realized he was being watched. 

"That gives me so many filthy ideas." Leon told him. He came closer, kissing his husband sweetly. "How about we blow this joint and find somewhere cozy to work out the new sex tricks that our little spinal bugs have learned?" 

"Sounds like a plan, sugar." Toby kissed him back, lingering for a few moments. He carried the last box to their truck, thanking the venue employees on the way out. The vehicle roared to life beneath them, and they quickly made their way out of the city. It was dark, and if you looked past the light pollution, you could see endless masses of stars and other cosmos decorating the night sky. Leon stared out the window, his hand subconsciously drifting over his stomach. His anxieties about the plaga returning were beginning to creep back in. He didn't want it to overtake either of them, didn't want it to separate them again.

"We have our fun," he said. "And then we go get it taken care of." 

"Of course." Toby kissed each of his knuckles, winding their fingers together as he drove. "The fact that you're even considering this amazes me, I'll be honest." 

"Well…" Leon looked down at his lap. "It's kind of our thing, isn't it? It's why we met. The first week that we were dating was the happiest I'd been in a really long time. I know part of that was because of the… the way it recycles our emotions, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." 

"I guess I just want a taste of that again." 

"I can't blame you for that." Toby pressed more kisses to Leon's fingers. "One night, then we go to the BSAA and tell them."

"Deal."

The cabin was incredibly cozy, nestled into a dense forest and lit by the glow of fairy lights that had been wound around the bannisters on the porch. It was almost dream-like. Leon wandered toward it, entranced by the big A-frame window that made up one side of the structure.

"I told you, I know how to pick 'em." Toby teased, throwing their bags over his shoulder. He held out his prosthetic hand, taking Leon up the steps and to the front door. The inside was warm and well-decorated, soft lamplight setting a pleasant mood. The whole cabin was small, the bedroom secluded in a tiny little loft above their heads. The kitchen and living room made up the bulk of the space, warmed by both the thermostat and an ornate fireplace, which lay in wait for a spark. Toby set the bags down on the couch, going over to light it. He loosened his tie, stopped from removing it completely by gentle hands. 

"I need something to tug on." Leon whispered. He leaned in for a kiss, smiling when he felt the plaga coil inside him. "Eager." He teased. 

"I get to spend the rest of my life with you, and it starts right now, of course I'm eager." Toby whispered back. He laughed when Leon pushed him away, feigning disgust at the sappy words. 

"Hm." 

"What?" He asked, reaching down to add another log to the fire. 

"I've always wanted to have sex on one of these." Leon was looking pointedly at the bearskin rug in front of the hearth. He shucked his jacket and shoes before lying down on top of it. "Come here. Bring the lube."

"We haven't even unpacked yet, I have to find it." 

"Then hurry up." He said, unbuttoning his shirt. His pants were next, tossed somewhere behind him along with his socks. 

"Here it is." Toby knelt beside him. 

"Good. Take your clothes off." Leon snatched the little bottle, sitting back on his elbows to watch. "Slower." He interrupted, smirking as wide as he could. Toby raised an eyebrow at him before returning the smile. He sat back on his heels, running a hand through his hair as he teased the strip of skin visible between his collarbones. 

"Like this?"

"Yeah." Leon ate it up, feeling the plaga stir at the sight of his _mate_ putting on a show. The parasite was just as hungry as he was. By the time Toby made it down to his waistband, they were running out of patience. "I changed my mind." Leon said. "Get naked and come here, I have a surprise." 

"What's that?" Toby obeyed, shucking his boxers and setting them down out of the splash zone. He moved closer, confused when Leon slowly pushed his own underwear off his hips. His eyes followed soft planes of muscle, dipping between pale thighs. "Is that-"

"I wore it all day so that we could get down to business." Leon said. "It was really annoying, but I think it'll be worth it." He jolted when Toby touched the base of the plug, seated firmly inside of him. Waves of arousal echoed between them, the plagas working them into a frenzy over the tension and need they were experiencing. 

"You really are something else." Toby praised. He leaned in for a kiss, staying to appease the desperate hands that tangled in his hair. He looped his finger through the ring at the end of the plug, tugging gently on it. The response was satisfying, a sharp gasp in his ear, a hard tug on his hair, and devious hips grinding up against his cock. He pulled a little harder, easing the toy out.

"Get in me right now." Leon hissed in his ear.

"Don't you-"

"No, I just want your cock." He teased, nibbling at Toby's earlobe. "God, I want it. Oh-" He dug his nails in at the stretch, moaning as loud as he dared. To his disappointment, his husband insisted on using lube, ruining his fantasy of being sore and unsteady from their honeymoon. He would forgive him, though, especially after the fourth or fifth round. He was going to make sure that this night was special for them both.

The desperate sex and toe-curling orgasms were one thing, but being alone and safe- knowing that neither one of them would be called away and that they could relax and focus on each other- that was another. Leon felt all the tension melt away as he wrapped his legs around Toby's hips. He wanted to beg for more, harder, faster, but they had so much time, so much room to let it all out that he let the words become filthy noises instead. This was no longer a dirty quickie before they got down to business, it had turned into slow, heartfelt love-making in front of the most sickeningly romantic backdrop he'd ever seen. 

"Toby!" He gasped out, letting his head loll as he was shoved back and forth across the rug. It was soft beneath him, tickling his skin as they fucked. The dim lighting, flickering warmth, and soft atmosphere put it easily in his top five best sex locations. Number one was when they'd laid under the old oak tree in their backyard last summer, slick with sweat from doing yard work. Toby had picked some raspberries from their garden, and they'd made a picnic out of it, up until their libidos got the best of them. In the early evening breeze, their skin tanned and lathered in sunscreen, they had come together for slow, playful sex. Basking in the life they'd built together had awoken something domestic in them, and that normalcy fueled Leon's lust. He liked it when he could pretend to be a nine to five office worker who came home to eat dinner alongside his husband. 

Their current entanglement was just as pleasing, perhaps even more so. The snow outside, the twinkling Christmas lights, the coziness of the log cabin, it all screamed Hallmark movie. Leon loved it, even if he pretended to find it kitschy. 

His back arched, guided by strong hands on his waist. The cold of Toby's prosthetic always made him shiver. He loved the bruises it left behind, delighting in pushing his fingers into them as he got himself off. Although, with his husband around, it was rare for him to be so pent up that he felt the need to break out his toys. 

"Oh!" He was wound tighter than a bowstring, gasping into Toby's ear as their pace got sloppier and faster. Neither of them would last, and they knew it. Leon felt his orgasm coil up in his stomach when cold, plastic fingers wrapped around his dick. He shivered and shook from the intense feeling, his lips creeping upwards into a smile. Tugging on his husband's hair, he tensed up his whole body, dragging them both over the edge and christening their marriage. 

"Fuck yeah." Leon panted, going limp against the rug. Toby followed, his skin sticky with sweat. He pressed cute little kisses to his husband's neck, listening to him hum in pleasure.

"How's your stomach?" He asked.

"It's okay." Leon reassured him. "I was kind of hungry earlier, but I feel full now. I guess I needed you to satisfy me." He teased. Toby snorted, nipping at sensitive skin as punishment for the jokes. He got up slowly, raking his eyes over the lovely, disheveled sight in front of him. Leon let his legs fall open a little wider, teasing as he brushed his hair out of his face. 

"Do you want some champagne?" Toby asked, tearing himself out of the little daze he'd been in.

"Are you gonna pour it on me and then lick it off?"

"Jesus. Think with your other head for a second, sugar." He laughed, heading over to the fridge.

"I can't help it, the lower one takes over when I look at you." Leon got up, sashaying over to perch on one of the barstools that faces the kitchen. He used a few paper towels to clean up the cum dripping down his thigh before settling into his seat. Toby handed him a flute filled with bubbling liquid before coming around the counter to join him. 

"What do you want to toast to?" He asked.

"You." Leon scooted closer. "Us. The fact that you make me the happiest I've ever been and I can't get enough of you no matter how hard I try."

"That, I can understand." Toby said with a wink. "Here's to us, my love. Every second of every day, my heart belongs to you." 

"You're such a sap." Leon muttered under his breath, clinking their glasses together before taking a long sip. Nudging the glassware out of the way, he leaned in for a kiss, swiping his tongue over the lingering taste on his husband's lips. "I love you, Tobias Angelo Cardoso." He whispered. For some reason, all the alcohol had begun to catch up with him again. He giggled at the thought of the plaga getting drunk, leaning in for another sloppy smooch.

"I love you too." Toby said, setting down his own glass in order to cradle flushed cheeks and brush soft, auburn hair out of the way. "How about we go check out the bed?" 

"I like that idea." Leon stood up, swaying when his body refused to cooperate for a moment. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just… still tipsy, I guess."

"Huh." Toby raised an eyebrow. "Go explore, I'll put away our stuff." He tilted his chin towards the upstairs loft. Leon gave him a bright smile before staggering over to the ladder. He made it up a few rungs before his stomach began to turn, forcing him to climb back down.

"Oh, shit." He leaned against the polished wood, cradling his stomach. He could feel the plaga wriggling, making itself at home or doing _something_ equally disturbing. When his fingers found an unfamiliar swell, he began to panic. 

"Le?" Toby appeared behind him, his voice deep with concern. That worry intensified when Leon bolted for the bathroom, collapsing in front of the commode. He retched twice, gasping for breath, before something finally came up. Bile and leftover alcohol dripped from his lip, the taste vile enough to induce another round of vomiting. Leon managed to cry out in anguish, squeezing his eyes shut as one more wave of nausea overtook him.

When he dared to open them again, startled by Toby's sharp intake of breath, he was met with the sight of pink, pearly beads floating in the frothy water.

"What… are those?" He forced out. He heaved again, spewing more into the pile. They rolled and smushed in his mouth, choking him and furthering his disgust. He kept vomiting until his stomach felt empty, shivering and shaking from the effort.

"Are they- are they _eggs?_ " Toby asked in disbelief. "Are those fucking eggs?!"

"No, it can't- I can't- it's not-" Leon sputtered. He dry heaved at the thought, tears streaming down his face. "Toby, please tell me it's not!"

"I don't know, baby." Toby pulled him close, rocking him back and forth in a desperate attempt to soothe him. "I don't know." He looked alarmed, like a million thoughts were running through his head. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"N- No." Leon ran his hand over his stomach. "It just… feels sore. Please tell me they're not eggs." 

"I won't lie, sugar, that's what they look like." He peered over the edge of the commode. "Is it too soon for me to make a joke about caviar? Ow!" Toby flinched when Leon smacked him. "I deserved that. What do you need me to do?" 

"We need to- to get it out. Get them out." 

"You want to go right now?"

"Yeah." Leon shuddered. "I- I want to be with you, but not- I can't be puking up eggs all night or I'll lose what little sanity I still have."

"I understand." Toby kissed the top of his husband's head. "I'll go start up the truck, will you be okay here?" 

When he got a less than encouraging nod, he got up, quickly throwing on some clothes before heading outside. It had been snowing since before they'd arrived, and the drifts were so deep that he had trouble walking through them. A sudden stab of worry hit him, and he hustled over to the driver's side. The engine roared to life, all 6.7 liters of diesel V8 happy to see him. 

"C'mon." Toby whispered, clicking off the parking brake. Shifting into reverse, he gently pressed on the pedal, cursing loudly as the truck lurched and the tires spun. He shifted back into drive, letting it rock forward before trying again. Snow flew in every direction, kicked up by the tread as it mixed with mud and turned the winter wonderland into a mess. Slamming his hands against the steering wheel, he cursed again, with a little more conviction. Toby put the truck into park, hopping out and trudging back into the cabin.

"Hey." He ducked into the bathroom. "The truck is stuck. I'm gonna see if I can dig it out."

"Are you serious?" Leon looked up at him, his eyes watery and red. He was clinging to the toilet as if he had been puking again.

"I know." Toby came closer, kneeling down to comfort him. "It's gonna be okay, I'll figure something out." He glanced into the commode, where more bile sat atop the pile of eggs. "I'll be back."

Leon groaned, despair lighting up behind his eyes. He looked like he was about to say something, but another round of dry heaving took over. Toby got up, rifling through closets and pantries. He cursed when he came up empty. After taking a moment to rifle through their clothes and find something warmer to wear, he went back outside, searching the outside of the cabin until he found what he was hoping for. A dinky little shovel sat up against the wood siding, the handle cracked and warped. It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do.

The snow dissolved into muddy muck as he attempted to dig out his back tires, groaning in frustration. For a few months, he'd been eyeing a set of rubber grips meant for this very circumstance, and now he was angry at himself for not biting the bullet and spending the money on them. He hissed, feeling the stump of his arm begin to loosen within the cusp of his prosthetic. If he got too cold, he wouldn't be able to use that arm any longer, and the pain would make him grumpy. He couldn't afford that distraction. 

When the snow was flattened out a bit, he tried to move the truck again, only to spray more mud across the driveway. It was well and truly stuck. Leon was going to be so angry.

Toby turned the vehicle off, sighing as he slipped out of the cab. He tossed the shovel onto the front porch, pulling out his cell phone. Reception was weak, but when he tapped on Chris Redfield's contact info, it dialed and rang. 

"Hello?"

"Chris? It's Toby." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We, uh- we ran into some trouble and we need help. My truck is snowed in and Leon's really sick."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, his voice betraying how concerned he was. After he'd seen how broken Leon had been while waiting for news on Toby's resuscitation, he'd gotten rather protective of the two of them.

"He got… infected, or something, on his mission, and it's inside of us. It's piggybacking on whatever is left of Simmons' plaga. Leon's been puking up… eggs."

"Eggs? What the fuck!" The other end of the line rustled and scratched. "I'll try and send a team out to get you. Stay put."

"Thank you. I'll text you the address." Toby promised. After he hung up, he ducked back inside, groaning in pain. Both of his prosthetics were loose now, the scar tissue cold and aching. He itched to take them off and rub at the skin, but the urge to comfort his husband was stronger. Kneeling down on the floor of the bathroom, he grunted in pain, but tried not to let it show as he reached over and combed his fingers through soft hair.

"You sound like you're hurt." Leon whispered. He was leaning against the tub, as if he was trying to stay away from the toilet.

"It's the cold." Toby admitted. "It hurts my stumps. I'm sorry, the truck is stuck and I couldn't shovel it out enough to gain traction." 

"Fuck." 

"I know." He scooted closer, shucking his jacket so that he could hold Leon against his chest. "I called Chris, he's sending a team to come get us." 

"Did he say how long it'll be?" Leon curled his hand in Toby's shirt. He'd covered himself with a towel, shivering from the cold of the tile flooring. 

"No. It's snowing really heavily, it might take them a while. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Leon pulled himself closer. "I can, um- I can feel them. The eggs."

"What?" Toby raised an eyebrow. "There are more?" 

"Yeah. They're always- always duplicating. I don't know how long it'll be until I throw up again." Pale hands trembled as he attempted to suck up his husband's body heat. The discarded jacket made its way around Leon's shoulders after a moment, making him sigh in relief. "I just need you to keep me sane until the team gets here." 

"I'll do my best, sugar." Toby promised. "One day, we'll have normal lives." He quipped, obviously a bit annoyed that their honeymoon had been interrupted. Leon could sympathize with the feeling. He closed his eyes, hoping to get a little bit of rest. Instead, a tremendous clamour from the main room had him gasping and clinging to his husband.

"Stay here." Toby whispered. "I'll go look."

"If you get hurt…"

"I won't." He promised. He kissed Leon before getting up, creeping over to the door. It inched open beneath his fingers, and after a few long, quiet moments, he was gone. Leon sat in uneasy silence, pulling the coat tighter around his shoulders. He was scared, terrified that he'd lose Toby all over again. It wasn't fair- he'd only had him back for two years, it wasn't nearly enough time to make up for what they'd lost to Simmons. Leon didn't think he'd be able to survive losing Toby once more.

It was that thought that made him move when he heard his husband yell, wrapping the towel around his waist and charging into the living area. He'd faced hordes of zombies, mutated giants, killing machines, and over zealous cults, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Standing over Toby's body- limp on the ground- was a man in a lab coat, fiddling with a hypodermic needle. He looked up, surprised for a moment before his features relaxed into something resembling satisfaction.

"So nice of you to join us, Leon." He said. "I'm Doc Jarvis."

"Who-"

"I worked under Glenn Arias for several years, using your boyfriend's body as a specimen for my work." He nudged Toby's arm with his boot. "Oh, pardon me, your _husband._ Anyway, you can bet your sweet ass that I was curious about how he pulled a Jesus." 

"You're sick, you-" Leon gasped when huge, strong hands wrapped around him, easily restraining him. Familiar hands. Horribly familiar.

"Long time, no see, comrade." Krauser breathed into his ear. How many times was this asshole going to come back from the dead? Leon didn't dignify him with a response, throwing back his elbow and attempting to break free. He stopped when Krauser squeezed him, crushing his stomach and forcing him to vomit. Eggs trailed over his chest and hit the floor, surrounded by a trail of bile.

"Oh!" Xander rushed over, pulling a vial from his pocket and scooping up a few of the little orbs. "Holy shit, it worked. You have beautiful children."

"That's not the word I would use." Leon hissed. He grunted as Krauser manhandled him to the floor beside his husband. Toby was unconscious, his face lax and soft. Blissfully unaware of what was happening to the love of his life.

"We need to collect a few samples." Xander prattled on, pulling out a small bag and some gloves. "Unfortunately, it's not an insemination party without the semen, so I'm going to need a donation from Tobias." 

"We can do that one of two ways." Krauser said, his body heavy against Leon's back. He rolled his hips forward, grinding his half hard cock against the towel that protected what little dignity the agent had left. "The easy way, or the hard way."

"Don't get me wrong, there is definitely something poetic about giving the husband of your boyfriend's ex a handjob, but I don't think we have the time." Xander stepped over Toby, kneeling down beside them. "So be a good boy and don't struggle." He grabbed Leon's towel, pulling it out of the way and exposing his ass and thighs.

"Hey!" Leon squirmed, kicking his legs out as much as he could. He yelled out as Krauser ground him into the hardwood floor, his ribcage creaking from the force. Unable to stand it, he went limp, gritting his teeth and hissing as Xander probed between his legs and pushed a vial inside of him. His cheeks flushed with humiliation and anger. 

"Wonderful." Xander gave him a condescending pat on the ass before tucking his test tube into a little refrigerated bag. Next, he rolled up Toby's sleeve, and wiped the crook of his elbow with a cotton swab.

"What are you-"

"Shut up." Krauser snarled. He yanked on Leon's hair, forcing his head up. "You know, if I had known how easy it was to knock you up, I would've married you a long time ago." 

"Just need a couple more things." Xander said. He came back over, kneeling down beside Leon's head. "Hold still." A loud _snick!_ indicated that he had cut off a chunk of hair.

"Hey!" Leon thrashed, trying to throw Krauser off. "What the-" He screamed when something poked into his arm, digging deeply into the skin. It stung worse than the bite of the kissing bugs that had ambushed him in South America, and it went deeper than any vaccination he'd received.

"My apologies." Xander said, patting Leon's ass in a derogatory manner. "I'm sure this next part will be more enjoyable for you."

"That's right." Krauser agreed, watching his boyfriend withdraw. "Now I get to have my fun." He forced Leon's legs apart, shifting to pin him down with one hand and use the other to rip away the towel between them. He undid his pants and ground his hips forward, sliding his cock between his victim's thighs before lining himself up properly.

"Krauser- please don't do this." Leon rushed out, eyes wide as he stared at the floor beneath him. "Please don't."

"Congratulations on your marriage, Leon." Krauser hissed. In one thrust, he bottomed out. 

Leon screamed. He tensed up impossibly, pain lighting up between his legs. Toby's cum had begun to dry, and it was nowhere near enough lube to accommodate Krauser's massive cock. It dragged across his insides, bullying his prostate until his cock twitched. Leon quickly began to tune it all out, going completely lip. He couldn't handle the stress, and his body took mercy on him, retreating into a dissociative state. He was only just aware of how his cheek rubbed against the wood floor while Krauser fucked him. 

Every movement brought back waves of bitter memories, pieces of his time spent in Stratcom. Nights spent hiding in seedy motel rooms and whispering to each other about their plans for the future. Looking back on it, his naivety was almost laughable. After South America, Krauser had no plans to stay with Leon, no matter how many tales he spun of dating and marriage. And then, Spain… 

Krauser grunted loudly, shoving himself deep inside of Leon's body. His cum was hot and thick, unnatural and foreign. The potent virility was almost palpable, soaking him and taunting him with a taste of what _could have been._ Leon knew Krauser was getting sloppy, that he could probably struggle free while he was distracted, but his limbs refused to move.

Beside him, Xander was finishing up his work, having taken some similar samples from Toby. He packed them all into a neat little cooler, humming a little tune as he did so. 

"Are you ready, dearest?" He asked, reaching out and tipping Krauser's chin up. Leon felt sick at the sight. 

"Yes." Krauser stood up. "See you later, boy scout." He hissed. "Next time, try to keep better tabs on your _husband._ " He spat a fat gob of saliva onto Leon's lower back, scoffing at the pathetic sight. Xander bounced over to him, samples in tow, and wound his arm around one thick bicep.

"Take me home, darling." He said. "I have some uses for all these great big muscles."

"Gladly." Krauser escorted him away from the heap of broken agents on the floor. 

Leon waited until he heard the front door slam before allowing himself to burst into tears. He felt heavier than lead, unable to force his body to respond. Knowing he needed to check on Toby didn't make it any easier, and that only intensified the guilt.

"Toby?" He whimpered. "Toby, wake up. Please." 

His husband twitched at the sound of his voice, but didn't stir beyond that. Leon took a few deep, gasping breaths to try and calm himself, groaning when he moved his legs and pain shot up his backside. He had more determination than most gave him credit for, and used it to pull himself across the ground. His body ached all over, compounded by the churning in his stomach. He was almost positive there would be more eggs soon, because fate was cruel like that. His hands shook as he reached out, cupping Toby's face and gently turning it to face him.

"Toby?" He tried again. "Please, I need you."

When no response came, he felt his heart sink down into his stomach. After another beat of silence, he began to panic and crawled closer. His hands shook as he put his head down on Toby's chest, listening for the irregular little _lub dub!_ beat that his husband's damaged heart made. When he heard it, his whole body relaxed. He knew, in retrospect, that it was obvious Toby was alive, but Leon had sworn over and over that he wouldn't let his husband ever be hurt again, and he'd failed. 

"Hm?" Toby startled him by groaning. He was beginning to wake up, and not a moment too soon. Leon bit down on his lower lip, trying to hold back more tears. He was more or less successful, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing through his nose until uncoordinated fingers bumped against his forehead.

"Sugar?" Toby croaked. "What happened?" His words were slurred.

"They-" Leon sighed. "They drugged you. It was Krauser. His boyfriend, too." 

"Krauser?" 

"My old partner, Jack."

Toby made a strange noise, halfway between surprise and pain.

"When you were… Simmons' virus. When you were really starting to give in, you kept calling for him. For Jack." 

"I did?" Leon whispered. He heard a vague noise of agreement from above his head. A clump of despair settled in his chest. How unfortunate that his subconscious was still so attached to the man who was so wonderfully good at fucking up his life. He listened to his husband cough and groan, loopy from the sedatives. 

Krauser may have broken him, but he was still kicking, still alive enough to fight back. As soon as he could stand the thought of looking him in the eye again. They had been soldiers once, partners till the end. Back then, Leon had told himself that he'd never meet another man like Krauser, and he was right.

"What did they do?" Toby asked. He was trying his hardest to wake up all the way. Leon sniffled, trying to keep his composure. He chewed on his lip for a few moments, aware that the silence was fairly damning. 

"Took some samples." He finally managed to get a few words out. "Hair, blood… semen." 

"What?"

"The guy- Krauser's boyfriend. He said he worked on you under Arias' direction, so he wanted some of your semen to study your reproductive capabilities." He shuddered. "And then- then Krauser raped me."

"What?!" Toby struggled to sit up, fighting against the drugs. "Are you alright?" He managed to get close enough to bundle Leon against his chest, giving his husband a place to hide.

"Yeah."

"Leon." He said. "Please don't lie to me." 

In answer, he just sobbed, burying his face in Toby's shirt. He'd never wanted to see Krauser again, not after Spain, and especially not after the particularly terse goodbye-turned-breakup they'd had before then. He hadn't expected to be so thoroughly violated by a man he'd once entrusted with his life. And on his _wedding night._

"Do you still want me?" He choked out, wiping desperately at his eyes. His stomach churned at the thought, and the possibility that Toby would say _no._ He knew he was being paranoid, but his brain was so worn and fried that doubt was running rampant inside of him. 

"Leon, I swore that I would be by your side no matter what, and I meant it." Toby whispered, holding him a little tighter. "I adore you, nothing could ever change that."

Leon wiped his eyes again, his breath hitching. He was trying his best to keep from resuming his earlier sobbing, but being consoled so earnestly was making his stoicism melt away. 

"I love you." He said. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them, and I have no idea what they're going to use those samples for." 

"Nothing good, I'm sure. More importantly, though?" Toby tilted Leon's chin up with his fingertips. "I need to know you're okay. Did they hurt you?" 

"No, not- not beyond Krauser." He looked away. "He didn't use lube, just… y'know." Frowning, he stared intently at the far wall to keep from making eye contact. "I'll- I'll be okay."

"If you say so, but I'm not leaving you." Toby kissed him on the forehead. "What about your stomach?"

"It's getting bad again." Leon admitted, wiping his face for the third time. "I threw up while they were grabbing me, but I think we're gonna have a repeat soon." 

Toby was insistent on getting him upright after that, though he never let go of Leon's hand. He was dutiful and sweet, fighting the lingering drowsiness to find his husband a bucket to puke in and some clothes to put on before the cavalry arrived. He even sat down and helped clean the streaks of cum from shaking thighs. Leon couldn't stop crying, though it was quiet. Tears rolled over his cheeks at every turn, beyond his control. 

It worsened when he threw up more eggs, filling the bottom of the bucket, and then intensified when the BSAA arrived. They loaded the two newlyweds into a heavy duty truck, quarantined from the rest of the crew. It was hell, being treated like hazardous cargo, and Leon cursed himself over and over as he fought back more bile and eggs. Toby's soothing could only help him so much. 

It wasn't until much later, when he abruptly woke up to the sound of a heart rate monitor, that he realized just how sick he'd felt. Gulping in fresh air quickly sent him into a coughing fit. 

"Slow down. Easy, sugar." Toby said, his voice calm and low. Tired. When Leon finally got his lungs to cooperate, he turned his head to look. His husband was dressed in some rumpled hospital pajamas, his hair mussed and tangled. He'd been sleeping, probably in the chair beside Leon's bed. 

"Toby."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" 

"Better." Leon touched his stomach, curious about the soreness he felt. He explored while Toby crawled into bed beside him, feeling thick bandages that stretched across his stomach. "Did they get it out?"

"Yeah, from both of us. Yours was a little more invasive, thanks to the eggs, but they got it." Toby nestled closer, sighing softly. "They also had us both tested for any venereal diseases, just in case." 

"Thank you." Leon pushed their heads together, kissing Toby with as much affection as he could muster. "Where's Chris?"

"He's getting food and coffee. Been doing paperwork all night." Toby stifled a yawn. "Almost 5 in the morning, now." 

"Then you'd better get to sleep." Leon said, raising his arm so he could comb his fingers through his husband's hair. "You can baby me later."

"I will." Toby threatened sleepily. He was nodding off within moments, lulled by the way Leon was petting him. His face turned soft and sweet, quiet snores filling the room. It was a testament to their bond, Leon thought, that Toby would so willingly pass out in his arms. He was used to being the one that needed coddling and comfort, not being the living safe haven. It was a nice distraction from all the memories of Krauser that ping-ponged around in his brain. 

He wasn't surprised when he began to drift off as well, burying his nose in Toby's hair. For the first time, he could relax and take a moment to enjoy being a married man. A thought occurred to him, and he hummed in amusement, closing his eyes.

"The make-up honeymoon will be in an isolation ward. I'm making damn sure I have you all to myself."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Twitter @pointofdespair


End file.
